


Click

by greythewardens



Series: This Feels Like Falling in Love AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greythewardens/pseuds/greythewardens
Summary: “I don’t believe the ‘no phone’ rule counts if I’m just taking a photo. Y'know– a committing the moment to memory, sort of thing."He smiled into his cup and heard the click of her phone’s camera once more. "Since when is me drinking my coffee something to commit to memory?”





	Click

He didn’t notice that Gwyn was pointing her phone at him until after he’d taken the first sip of his coffee. He reached around to scratch his back, fingers never quite reaching where he wanted, until he glanced over at her. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, a smile growing on her lips as he finally heard the familiar click of her phone.

"I thought we were avoiding phones this weekend.“ Cullen shook his head, his fingers drumming on the side of the cup. The longer he met Gwyn’s gaze, the more he was unable to fight a smirk. “Who’s vying for your attention now?”

He studied her carefully– she’d abandoned his button up shirt sometime while he made coffee, trading it for one of his old Skyhold University hoodies. It was even looser than the previous shirt, the zipper resting in the valley between her breasts as she fiddled with one of the hood’s strings. The beginning of the scar on her chest poked out, but she didn’t readjust the soft cotton to cover the jagged lines. Instead she twirled the strings around her fingers, lips pursed. She was beautiful– skin and smile brightening the room without her even being aware of it.

“Absolutely no one.” She shifted in her chair, pulling her legs underneath her. “I don’t believe the ‘no phone’ rule counts if I’m just taking a photo. Y'know– a committing the moment to memory, sort of thing." 

He smiled into his cup and heard the click of her phone’s camera once more. "Since when is me drinking my coffee something to commit to memory?”

“Because….” Her eyes scanned his body, lingering on his hips where his sweatpants hung low before rising to meet his gaze. Bitten down nails drummed softly on the screen of her phone as she chewed on her lip. “You’ll find it foolish.”

He took a step toward her, smiling before leaning down to kiss her cheek. His nose brushed against the freckled skin as he stayed there a moment longer, inhaling the faded scent of her soap. “I wouldn’t,” he promised.

Gwyn opened her mouth before promptly closing it, the words lost there. “You won’t have a laugh?” 

He sat back on the edge of their bed, his hand settling on one of her ankles. His thumb created small circles there as he waited. “Try me,” he added, knowing the words were the gentle nudge she needed. 

She let out a long breath, closing her eyes. “It’s the first morning I have with you.”

He smiled at this and set aside his cup of coffee to pull her out of the chair. Heat already rose to her cheeks, her small hands fidgeting with the hem of his sweater until he took them in his own. “You’ve slept here before– dozens of times,” he reasoned.

She took his face in her hands, momentarily silencing him as her thumbs grazed the stubble on his jawline. “But I didn’t live here.”

He nodded slowly, hands running up the length of her thighs. “But you didn’t live here,” he repeated. “Seems fair.”

“I know it’s…ridiculous.” She swallowed, shaking off a nervous laugh. “I just want to remember the start of something I didn’t think would happen for me.”

“Not ridiculous at all.” A low chuckle escaped from his lips while one of his hands cupped the back of her neck to bring her close. Her lips even closer. “Speaking of momentous occasions…I have a gift for you.”

“Oh?” Her eyes widened before she kissed the corner of his lips. “You didn’t need to get me anything, Cullen. Really.”

She hadn’t gotten used to any of his gifts since they’d known each other. Every act of kindness caught her off guard– whether it was something as simple as buying a cup of hot cocoa or as mentally arduous as plastering stars across her dorm ceiling. This gift felt just as large in comparison. Something he ran with based off a random comment Gwyn had made ages ago.

Excitement and nerves prickled under his skin as he lightly tapped on her leg. “It’s on the balcony.”

She was quiet, chin tilting towards the sliding doors hidden by his- their grey, floor-length drapes. He watched the gears turning in her mind, the logic sinking in, as she took timid steps towards the balcony. “If there’s a mabari pup on that balcony, I’ll have a hard time forgiving you for leaving it out there all morning, Rutherford.”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s not a puppy.”

She clicked her tongue, tutting before she finally stood in front of the balcony doors. “Should I open it slow? Or rip it open like a bandage?” Her fingers knotted together before she shook her head. “Oh, to the void with it.” She inched the curtains open, letting out a loud gasp at the sight at a rather large telescope. 

Her eyes darted between the object and him, her hand flying to her mouth, and the fear that he’d already crossed a line had him reeling. He held his breath, waiting for her to say something more until he brought himself to his feet. “I…well, I remembered that you said you’d never had one of your own and–”

She shook her head. “Cullen-”

“I…Maker, I know you didn’t bring much here when you moved, but I wanted you to have something that was without a doubt your own. Something to make this apartment, well, home.” He swallowed hard, aware of the tears already welling in Gwyn’s eyes. “I’d wanted to get one for you for ages, and I’d been holding onto it for…weeks. I figured now was a good a time as any.”

“Cullen, this model isn’t cheap, and it’s…Maferath’s Balls, it’s Tevinter. I can’t imagine the sovereigns you must have saved for it.” She used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe the tears off her cheeks before wrapping her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, her laughter muffled by his skin.“I didn’t…I can’t believe you did this.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her temple as his fingers ran up and down the length of her arms. “I hope it’s one you like. Before I bought it, I talked with your instructor–”

Gwyn lifted her head, eyes widening. “You talked with Fiona?”

“I…should I not have? I explained the situation and she was kind enough to mention a few shops in Orlais that were worth looking into– told me one or two brands that she personally prefers and the accessories you might want. She had nothing but kind things to say about you.”

“You bought me a telescope that’s better than the ones at the University, Cullen.”

“Yes, well…” He faltered, shrugging in defeat. “The saleswoman told me this particular model had a camera attached to its rigging and I just thought–”

“I love it.”

It was his turn to blink. “Really?”

She nodded, tucking a unruly curl of his behind his ear. “I love you far more.”

“And I love you.” He smiled wide and unabashed before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. He squeezed her hand before gesturing to the balcony. “Go on and have a proper look at it–I’ll be right out.”

After three more thank you’s- in the form of kisses and whispers- Gwyn slid open the door to the balcony to get a closer look. Cullen watched as she bent to look through the eyepiece, her fingers fiddling with knobs. Her fingers ran over every curve of the telescope until she was grinning, a loud and joyful squeal leaving her lips.

It was then that Cullen lifted Gwyn’s phone, giving the camera a second to focus on her face. He grinned, waiting until bright blue eyes and the crinkled freckles of her cheeks met his gaze. 

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently going through my writing that I've posted on tumblr in the past and uploading them in one space since I've remade blogs again and again. So if this looks familiar in any way that's why. ^_^ 
> 
> I'm working on getting back into writing, slowly but surely, and kinda becoming a teeny bit more active on tumblr. If you ever wanna come say hi and flail into the abyss with me [@glaiveulric](http://www.glaiveulric.tumblr.com) or [@greythewardens](http://twitter.com/greythewardens) \-- feel free!


End file.
